User talk:Arctrooper1077
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Verdana.png page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 05:57, February 19, 2012 Next time Sorry, can you next time wait for someone to respond to your question you asked, can i edit your story, what rin meant was he spent hours writing it, but when he hit publish, it said, sorry someone has edited your story since you have loaded the page, then he left it and lost all of the info he spent hours on, sorry, but if this occurs again, the ban hammer is coming out, please wait for a response next time. Wuher MosEisley 14:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey that pic u just posted but didn't put on a page looks like my avatar captain hotshot! :D Clonefanatic 19:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Star Map Legacy - Series Hey dude. I think the Star map legacy stuff would make a good addition to Season 1. We should chat about this sometime ;) Abraham Chen (talk) 05:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC)Nau'ur Ordo Yeah it would! :D But you should look into the star map stuff first, because we need a reason for them to find it cause currently it's kinda useless since the star forge you know...kind...*kaboom* Arctrooper1077 (talk) 15:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I did read it, well skimmed it :p But still since we are going back into the early days of the CW in Seasons 2 and 3, I think we can put that huge arc in. I am also thinking about that Geonosis story arc that you have. Abraham Chen (talk) 18:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC)Nauur Ordo Repaint For Kalani Hey, just wondering if you can change the green and gold parts to black, and leave the eyes as red. It would be really helpful, thx. Request http://images.wikia.com/clonewarsadventurescharacter/images/8/88/Assassin_In_The_Night.png Can you make the red part of the helmet blue? Thanks! Blast Radum 01:40, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Arctrooper1077 can you make my character look like Jango Fett. As that I mean use Jango Fett's color on this photo from Episode II Re:"The Bane Petition" Interesting. But, to be honest, I'm not really concerned. If there are some users who dislike me for doing my duty as an admin and/or chat mod , I can understand that, but petitioning a user to have his/her admin rights removed doesn't really do much of anything. I know, I've attempted it before. Wikia Staff―or any branches of it―doesn't intervene unless there's a violation of their Terms of Service. Thanks for informing me, though. :) Happy Holidays! Bane7670 (talk) 15:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/clonewarsadventurescharacter/images/9/92/Evil.png *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/clonewarsadventurescharacter/images/9/92/Evil.png --Cr1TiKaL™ 08:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) hey its thorun ordo, i saw your comment on my question i posted, and you my freidn know some mandalorian history XD, add me- thorun ordo Repaint for Droid Hey, can you change the white to a dark green color. Mostly the white on his head, torso, arms, legs, ect. Thanks. Reedman211 (talk) 23:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Trouble I am so sorry you went through this. You didn't deserve that. Captain Blasty 23:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC)